


One Condition

by Pixie_Child



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, Past Tense, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me I have to hire a male stripper for the bachelor party. There are some things I won't do, even for Colonel John Sheppard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Stargate Atlantis(/Stargate SG-1)  
> Warning: a little crack-like  
> A/N: In my ideal universe, DADT was rescinded between season 4 and 5. Which is when this takes place.  
> A/N2: Not only my first John/Cam fic, but also my first Cam fic _at all_ and my first SG fic in a while.  
>  Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 13, 2010

Rodney looked at the unopened invitation in his hand like it was some sort of medical equipment he'd never seen before and told to use on himself. He held his arm out, the paper between his index and middle finger, and squinted at it.

"So, basically," he began slowly, as if he were having trouble with the basic concept of the whole thing, "what you're saying is that the mysterious person you been seeing back on Earth for the last year is a guy-"

"You knew that already." John rolled his eyes. "I told you ages ago, at the same time I told you, Teyla, and Ronan I was in a relationship. We decided we couldn't keep it a secret from our teams."

"But you kept _who_ he was a secret." McKay stressed. He crossed his arms, the envelope still in his hand. "It took months just to get you to admit he's a part of the Stargate project. What're you gonna do, keep the veil over him for the entire thing?"

"Neither of us is wearing a _dress_ , Rodney. Just boring old dress blues at the altar."

McKay squinted again, this time at him. "Which one of you is the girl, anyhow?"

John was less shocked by the question then he should have been. This was Rodney No-Tact McKay, after all. "Do you really want to know?" He asked, smirking. "Because I'll tell you if you really want me to."

His friend actually looked thoughtful for a moment, and then made a face. "I think some things are better left unknown."

John leaned back against the wall. "Figured."

"Wait, _alter_? Isn't a little ironic to be getting married in a church, one of the most obnoxious groups against homosexuality?"

"His mom really wanted it. Besides, he's religious, too."

"Fine. Whatever. But _who_ is he?"

"One thing first. The invitation comes with a condition."

Rodney frowned. "What? Don't tell me I have to hire a male stripper for the bachelor party. There are some things I won't do, even for Colonel John Sheppard."

He grinned. "Nah. Teyla's taken care of that. She's holding it on the Mainland before we go to Earth."

"Good." The Canadian nodded. "So, are you going to tell me who it is or are we to be surprised at the ceremony?"

"That's the condition. You have to promise not to throw a fit when I tell you and not to make any snide comments about it." John paused. "Well, no worse than usual."

"Why?" He asked sharply. "Who is it? It's not Jackson, is it? Oh God, it is, isn't it?" Rodney started pacing, getting worked into one of his crazy-person rants. "You're getting married to SGC's prise pseudoscience--"

"Rodney, calm down."

"I will not! I can't believe you-"

"McKay!" John shouted and, against all odds, he actually stopped speaking. "It's Cam." Rodney looked at him blankly. "Mitchell?"

" _Cameron_ Mitchell? That lemon-wielding lunatic?" He demanded aghast.

"Well, it's better than Dr. Jackson, isn't it?"

"Not by much." McKay huffed.

"So... Do you promise?" Sheppard asked, crossing his arms. Rodney looked between him and the invitation that had gotten a little battered by that point. "Well?" He prompted.

"Fine."

"Good. It's next month, before the Government can change the laws again." He pushed himself off the wall and headed out. "Theoretically, that should be enough time to get a date. But this is you, so good luck."

"Hey!"


End file.
